A new outlook
by Kayllik Reath
Summary: After saving a Shaymin on his 20th birthday Kayllik finds himself on a Pokemon adventure of his own just not in the way he expected. First story so be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The idea of traveling the world to become a Pokémon trainer never interested me in least. This made me the back sheep of the family with my mother being a contest judge and my father being a gym leader. My two younger sisters were out traveling the world trying to become Pokémon masters. The idea of raising Pokémon to become the best that a person can be all while there are infinite amount of others trying to do the same, it seemed counter productive to me. So instead I got a place of my own near the Pokemart where I worked. It was a simple job but I didn't mind it. It allowed me keep myself aloft while participating in my real passion. My passion you might ask is the martial arts. Everyday after work I would go and train their for hours. I enjoyed immensely as I was quite good at it. It was hard work but I found it paid off in the end.

My only regret was that my best friend had decided to go on her quest to become a Pokémon master. Sure I had friends but none of them had or will ever be like her. We had a special connection but she had a wild spirit as such she was determined to see the world. She had tried to get me to come with her but I politely refused saying that Pokémon held no interest for me. That was ten years ago the only contact I have had with her was the occasional post card.

Lovely I thought to myself as I picked myself off the floor. I had that same reoccurring dream that I have been having for the last week or so. What a way to start my 20th birthday I thought to myself. I had taken the day off of work to just relax. I had to intention on leavening my house all day. That plan was quickly dashed when I looked into the pantry to find nothing to eat. Hoping I had food in the fridge I looked but only finding some expired milk. I decided that I would just head over nearby convince store to pick up some food.

I hate snow I grumbled to myself. The sight that greeted me was near white out conditions apparently we were in the middle of a blizzard. When you live in a temperate region such as Kanto you get used to blizzards in January. And since my birthday is on the first of January it common but it didn't mean I like snow.

I reached convience store without much incident unfortunately I didn't think it threw the convience store was closed. God damn blizzard I thought to myself as I turned for home. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and tripped over something. I recovered before I hit the pavement. I turned to what had tripped me. It was a small creature it had a white underbelly it had a grassy back. It was huddled in a ball looking like it was trying to keep warm. I looked at it contemplating whether or not I should bring it back to my house. Deciding that no creature should freeze to death I reached down to grab it. It saw me and backed up in fear my hand got to close and it chomped down on my finger. Despite the glove on my hand I felt its teeth puncture the glove and imbed itself in my finger. Being familiar with pain it didn't affect me. I pulled my arm back and stared at it. "I am not going to hurt you," I whispered gently.

"Shay" the Pokémon said before it collapsed. Realizing it was in worse shape then I had thought I reached down picked it up gently. I tucked it into my coat before taking off for home.

When I got home I gently placed it down near a heater. Then I went to my room and brought back a spare blanket and wrapped it in it. I went then and double checked the freezer I found that I had some frozen bread. I warmed it in microwave. While it was warming I looked down at my finger to see where it had bit me. To my surprised the small bite marks were gone. I thought it odd but didn't think much of it as microwave dinged signaling that the bread was done. I took the bread out and place it on a plate before taking it and placing the plate in front of the sleeping Pokémon. I then walked over sat on my couch and started watching TV.

It wasn't long before I heard the sounds coming from the corner where I had left the Pokémon. I got up walked over to see it eating the bread I had left our for it. Quite voraciously I thought to myself. I bent to down to get a closer look at it.

It turned to me 'I want more now,' came a voice in my head. I just stared at it not believing what I was hearing. 'Are you stupid I said I want more food,' it practically yelled in my head.

"Did you just talk," I asked still not believing what I heard.

'I said I want more food,' as it chomped down really hard on my hand. For something so small she could sure bite hard.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," I yelled at it. "I graciously allow in my home and have food and this is how you return my hospitality. I ought to throw you back outside."

I glared down at it and it took a few steps back its confidence drying up. 'I sorry,' she said meekly. She then slumped and fell asleep. Knowing it was against my better judgment I wrapped it back up in the blanket. Then went back to the kitchen and warmed up the rest of the loaf. I left the loaf on the plate.

I spent the rest of the day wandering about the house spending most on my time surfing the web on my computer. The rodent as I had decided to call it spent most of its time sleeping only getting up to eat another slice of bread. That's how I spent my birthday; boring but it was blizzarding out so not like I could do anything. Before getting ready bed I went to check if it was alright. It was slumbering in the blankets I had left for it.

I went and laid in my bed and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in a cold sweat I had the worst nightmare. In my nightmare a dragon had tried to eat me. I hadn't been my regular self rather I had been the same type of Pokémon that I had graiocly rescued. In the dream I had been living with a bunch of those Pokémon. It was peaceful till that dragon had attacked and I woke.

As I slowly came to my senses I noticed something was off my body felt different I couldn't put my finger on it. I rolled over in order to get out of bed it was a big mistake as I found myself in free fall. I impacted the ground rather harshly. I looked up to see that I had fallen out my bed but it had nearly quadrupled in size. That wasn't the case as I looked about the room rather than my bed increasing size I had shrunk as I viewed the rest of my room. Everything was huge not just my bed. I scampered on all for to my nearby full length mirror. Only realizing I was running on all fours rather my normal bipedal stance. I nearly fainted with the reflection that greeted me in the mirror.

Rather than my normal human appearance I bore a striking semblance to the Pokémon I had rescued from the cold. But I had some striking differences first is rather than green eyes I retained my violet ones. Rather than the grassy green back that it had I a violet one similar to the color of my eyes. Rather then the red flowers I had gold ones on the side of my head. With two green leaves sticking out of each. I just stared at my reflection thinking to my self 'this has to be a dream.'

'What has to be a dream,' came s voice in my head.

I turned to look at the door and their was the Pokémon I saved. 'This is your fault,' I thought at it practically yelling. 'You did this to me.' I yelled.

It simply looked at me like I was stupid 'What are babbling about, and where is your human I am hungry.'

'I am that human you thing,' I spat back at it.

She stared at me like I was crazy, 'Humans don't turn into Pokémon.' she said.

'That's what I thought too but look at me.' It simply stared at me and got close and stared sniffing me.

'It can't be,' she said as she sniffed again she looked surprised. 'You are that human.' Her surprises slowly turned to a grin. 'That's what you get for treating lady like that,' She said as she ran out of the room.

I went to make chase but I couldn't quite get the footing right so fell and hit my face. I spent the rest of the morning chasing her around and getting used to my new form. I found that I could jump actually pretty high for a creature my size. I also was on better terms with the other "Shaymin" as I found out we were called. She preferred to be called Shay I found out.

"Thud thud." Came a knock from the door. I ran to the door only realizing when I stood in front of it that I remembered my lack of opposable thumbs and the height difference.

"Hello," came a woman's voice from the other side of the door. "Kayllik are you in there. Its me Kali."

What was she doing her I thought to my self. Having a friend you haven't seen was highly unexpected. Plus being a Pokémon didn't help matters. I started to panic what was I going to do.

"Come on out Kale." I heard Kali

'Master what is it that you require of me,' came another voice in my head.

"Kale I want you to see if a human male is inside the house." Kali requested.

'Master there are just two Pokémon in the house.' Came the disembodied male voice.

"Really," came Kali's ecstatic voice. "Maybe that moron finally decided that he should get off his lazy but."

'Wow she knows you down to a tee,' came Shays voice in my head.

"Who said that," came the surprised voice of Kali.

'My name is Shaymin and that horrible human left me locked in this house all alone with no food,' shay said sounding really pathetic.

"WHAT, THAT BASTARD," Kali screamed, "KALE BREAK THE DOOR DOWN."

'But master,' Kale started.

"NOW KALE," she yelled again.

Only at the moment did I realize where I was. Damn I thought to myself as the door banged off it hinges and smashed me against the wall. The last thing I remembered before blanking out was I am going kill that dammed Shaymin.


End file.
